deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Deadpool vs Death The Kid
Description Marvel vs Soul Eater! Who is gonna win this DEATH BATTLE! Will the red-clad merc finally die, or the son of the grim reaper? Interlude W:Death The Kid, son of the grim reaper B: And Deadpool, The Merc with a Mouth! B: He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick! B:And it's our job to analyze there weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win, a DEATH BATTLE! Deadpool (cues 8-bit Deadpool theme from MvC3) W; Boomstick? B: Yes? W: Did you board it up? B: Board up what? W: You know damn well what I'm talking about B: Ooooooooooh, the fourth wa- D: Hello again~ Both: GOD DAMMIT NOT AGAIN. D: D'awww, I missed you too, guys W: Anyways, W: Wade Winston Wilson was a mercanary looking to become the next greatest superhero, unfortunately, he was diagnosed with cancer before he could follow this dream D: UNITL, I got enrolled in the Weapon X facility, place was a sh*tshow, lemme tell you that much B: If you mean sh*tshow you mean being tortured, experimented on, and soooooooo much more D: Boomstick, we get it W: One of Deadpool's strongest abilities is his insane healing factor, but there's a twist to it, if all of Deadpool's cells are destroyed, then Deadpool is gone for good. B: And hes also a pro at shattering the fourth wall, if you couldn't tell W: He also has a plethora of weapons to choose from like- D: Katanas, Uzis, Grenades, Teleportaion Belt, anything, and I mean ANYTHING!!! W: Wade... D: Yeeeeeesssss~ W: We get it W:Wade is a skilled fighter, marksman B: Deadpool also has a carbonadium sword, which he used to kill wolverine W: Carbonadium is a fictional alloy that nullifies healing factors, in other words, Deadpool cheated D: Well, how else was I- Both: SHUT UP WADE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! D: *sniffles* Fine... words hurt you know *fake cries* D: Anyways....lets see my competition! Death The Kid (cue Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Have a Nice Dream) W: Centuries after the kishin Asura wa seald away, Lord Death attempted to make a child from his very being, and thus, made Death The Kid. D: WAITWAITWAITWAITWAITWAITWOOOOOOOOOAH, your'e telling me, that my sexy as fu- W: Wade, this is a different death wer'e talking about D: oh, ok :3 B: Anywayyyyyyyyyyyyys, Death The Kid is a shinigami, or a Grim Reaper, W: Kid is a gun meister, and his weapons, the Thompson sisters Liz and Patty W: Unlike regular guns, Liz and Pattly don't fire bullets, they fire compressed soul wavelengths B: Better than that he fires them with his F*CKING PINKIES, now thats badass W: Not only that but he can fly at break-neck speeds on his skateboard, Beelzebub W: Kid, also has a healing factor that will allow him to heal from any mortal wounds B: Kid's greatest downfall, is his obsession with symmetry W: Kid will sometimes faint, or spit blood if he sees something assymetrical B: But most of the time, that dosent take away from his sheer badassery (cue Soul Eater ephisode 6 clip "oops, my finger slipped") Pre-Fight W:Allright, the combatants are set! lets settle this debate once and for all! D:IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!!! B: DAMMIT WADE!!! Fight! At the Kid's Manor: Kid is looking at his painting Kid: Hmmmm, perfectly symmertrical as always Liz: KID! Kid: Yes Liz? Liz: We have somewhere to go Kid: *sigh* where now, I was checking my painting At Deadpools apartment: Deadpool looks at his cash from killing Professor stein, he then grabs his remote and flips through channels Deadpool: Ugh, theres nothing on T.V today Yellow Caption Box: I say shoot the TV!!! White Voice Box: We bareley have any money, let alone to buy a new T.V Deadpool: F*ck T.V, Im going to go eat something Wade looks in the fridge, only to find nothing Deadpool: GOD DAMMIT Deadpool takes his weapons Deadpool: guess I'm having takeout White Voice Box: Why are we taking our weapons Deadpool: Well, we are on Death Battle White Voice Box: Good point On the roofs of New York Kid walks with Liz and Patty besides him Liz: K-Kid I'm scared of heights Patty: Don't be such a scaredy cat, sis! Deadpool is listening to "Gangsta Sexy" by Hollywood Undead Kid: Liz, Patty Liz and Patty: RIGHT! Liz and Patty turn into their weapon forms, Kid shoots Deadpool's radio Deadpool: WHERE IN THE FLYING F*CK DID THAT COME FROM!?!?!?! Deadpool takes out his two uzis and looks around, Wade sees Kid's sillouhette in the distance Deadpool: HEY, YOURE THE ONE WHO SHOT MY RADIO!!!! Kid jumps onto the roof that wade is on. Kid: Are you Deadpool? Deadpool: One and only Kid: YOU KILLED PROFESSOR FRANKEN STEIN!!! Deadpool:..... Yellow Voice Box: F*CK, HE KNOWS Kid and Wade point their guns at eachother